


Pecker Bowl

by chicklitbitch



Category: Trial and Error (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: Short drabble. At Pecker Bowl, Josh and Carol Anne find themselves sharing a seat, plus, a verbal sparring about relationships.





	Pecker Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there any fanfiction for this show yet? It's a shame.  
> Will anyone ever see this? idk honestly, but i had to put it down because it kept running through my brain.

 

"This is not a date, just for the record." Carol Anne drawls, schooching to her left on the bleacher.

 

It's not like Josh planned this. He didn't expect to show up for Pecker Bowl and find the whole town there. Ok, maybe, in hindsght he should've. Mostly he just didn't expect everybody to fit into the small stadium, which for the record, they barely do, and that's how he found himself sitting thigh-to-thigh next to Carol Anne Keane.

 

She's in her civilian clothes today. She's wearing jeans and a red and yellow Peckers t-shirt. Her head is perched under a matching cap, her strawberry blonde hair loose. She looks almost .... human. If you were a random passerby who doesn't know her personally, probably even adorable.

 

"I literally said nothing."

 

"I just don't want you to get any ideas. Pecker Bowl is the second most romantic day of the year, after all."

 

Josh is about to retort when East Peck's Mascot, a giant WoodPecker, makes its way through the seats, followed by a crowd chanting "Peck, peck, peck peck, peck!!" until they stop on their row.

 

"You gotta let him peck you for good luck." Carol Anne explains, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

 

Josh looks up at the giant bird and waves a hand. "I'll pass."

 

"Peck him!" Carol Anne intructs, and the mascot wastes no time, hitting Josh's head with its plastic beak.

 

"Ow!" Josh rubs the offended spot on his scalp.

 

"Oh, grow up." Carol Anne admonishes him, shaking her head.

 

Josh rolls his eyes as the mascot and his crowd leave, re-focusing his gaze on the cheerleading team executing a perfect pyramid on the field.

 

"You know, I was a Cheerleader for our football team myself, back in high school." Carol Anne confesses out of the blue.

 

Josh's eyes widen as he supresses a smirk, the throbbing on his head forgotten.

 

"You’re picturing me in that uniform, arent you?" Carol Anne throws him a side-eyed glance.

 

Josh doesn't say anything, but the deep breath that he draws out is invitation enough for her to continue her flirtation.

 

"It still fits." she winks at him. "You know, there's a thirty minute break in a couple of hours ... "

 

"You’re ... relentless. I thought you just said this wasn't a date."

 

"Who's talking about dating?"

 

"I'm pretty sure when you engage in any public activity together followed by sex, it's a date."

 

"Arguable."

 

"How?"

 

"This is a group activity, and us sitting together is a mere coincidence, not a previously established encounter."

 

"But we came alone and we're not hanging out with anyone else either, so, by definition, this is not a group thing."

 

"You keep talking like that, you're gonna start make me think you want this to be a date. Do you?

 

"No!" Josh blushes. "I don't! How- ?"

 

"Uhm."

 

"I'm just saying, no sex."

 

"Because you think it's a date?"

 

"No."

 

"So we agree it's not."

 

"Yeah."

 

"So, yes to the sex?"

 

"Wow, you're good. But no, because it would only become a date if there was sex afterwards. But there's not gonna be, so we're just two people hanging out."

 

"You're so weird." Carol Anne crosses her arms, half-pouting, as the National Anthem drowns out Josh's chuckle.

 

 


End file.
